Mr&Mrs Magic
by LanCheer
Summary: Merlin和Morgana都是隶属于Avalon公司的杀手，因为强大的工作能力而素有"Mr&Mrs Magic"的美称。而当他们的生命中出现了各自的爱人，他们又会遇上怎样的困难？ 新春贺岁篇 现代AU 配对是Merlin Arthur 和 Morgana Morgause 哦


作者：椘晓Abigail

配图：各种趣味

Mr&Mrs Magic

06/15/2011 12:02

"目标出现，银色沃尔沃，目测速度，80公里每小时。"身着泳衣的黑发女郎把架在头上的墨镜滑至鼻梁，顺手扛起了一根金属筒状物，"你是我的了，宝贝儿。"

"啊嗯，那可不一定。"另一边，湛蓝的天空上，全副武装的高挑青年突然按下了肩膀上的两个按钮，身后巨大的降落伞猛地脱离身体的钳制，扭曲着飞向一边。

"靠！那他妈的是什么？"黑发女郎眯起眼睛。

"搞定！"修长的肢体轰然落在汽车顶上，一个翻身之后稳稳停在汽车前盖，车内人还来不及反应，青年猛地从腰间拔出的手枪就要了他的命。

"混蛋！"另一边，猛地按下按钮之后，金属长筒里的小型物件飞速冲向了已经失去主人的沃尔沃。

"该死的！"站在车前盖上的男人猛地跳开，整个车身在轰然炸成碎片的一刻，着陆在草坪的青年打了十二个滚才停下来。

"真是个疯子！"他咒骂着站起身，看见远处彩色阳伞之下，端着鸡尾酒的性感女郎有力地朝他竖起了中指。

06/14/2011 10:15

14小时前。

"得了吧Morgana！这个任务显然就是为我准备的！"

"为你准…怎么可能！光是那个男人的名字就比较像是我会下手的对象。"

"好吧，那你说说你要怎么办？噢，等等，让我猜猜看…你要用火箭筒轰烂他的沃尔沃么小姐？"

"噢！总比你跳到人家车顶耍酷来得好！"

一男一女两个黑发的年轻人吵得不可开交，整个办公室的人都没有要上前劝阻的意思。金发女郎们抱着双臂靠在银灰色的书桌或是透明的玻璃台面上，笔挺的职业装让她们显得精明、时尚并且干练。她们之中的某几个甚至端起咖啡杯开始筹算"谁是赢家"的赌局，直到那个一头卷曲小碎花黑发，并且棕色肌肤的女人小心地攥着黑色文件夹走上前，大家才无奈地翻起了白眼。

"又是那个丑小鸭…"有几个人在烦躁地转过身之前确保了这句话被送到这女孩耳中才闷闷不乐地离开了。

事实上这个女孩的名字叫Gwen，她还有个挺长挺正式的名字，叫什么来着？Guine…噢，别开玩笑了，谁在乎呢？黑底白条外套，纯黑短裙，白衬衣，黑丝袜，她是这个办公室里鲜有的存在，当然这是礼貌的说法。如果不客气地说，那么就是—丑姑娘。好吧，这样确实有点粗鲁了，所以我们还是回到大家礼节而通用的称呼上—丑小鸭。

"我想你们不该吵架。"丑小鸭露出一大排牙齿，或许我们该把那称呼为"苦笑"？

"Gwen，这事儿你别插嘴。"黑发青年在激烈的争吵当中抽出空闲，对着Gwen的时候语气就变得出奇的亲切。

"是吗？她不该插嘴？你是怕有人看清了你根本比不过我才这么说的？"Gwen可以发誓Morgana的嘴形看起来是笑着的，可是她从没见过这么凶狠的表情。

"你这种诡异的逻辑到底是从哪里冒出来的？我看你才是害怕自己连吵架都吵不过我才绝望地开始找帮手了！"年轻人摊开手掌，语气轻松地像是调侃隔壁家要糖吃的小孩。

"是吗？是吗？你是这样想的？！"Morgana的一只手突然伸到Gwen面前，说话的时候连头也没回，"Gwen，他说得对，这事儿你不要插嘴。"在最后一个字音落下，应该说与此同时，刚才还温和的语调猛地高扬上去，"我们两个一对一，这样你还有什么好说的？！"

是的，虽然是丑小鸭，虽然是另类，可是她还有个令所有人瞠目结舌的特点。那就是她对办公室里的这两位太岁似乎有着什么特殊的影响力。俊俏、优雅的Merlin Emrys和美丽、高贵的Morgana Higgins似乎天生就是死对头，无论他们在别人面前可以表现得如何睿智，如何迷人，到了对方面前都似乎都可以一瞬间撕开所有属于人类的炫丽伪装，成为互相撕咬的野兽—无休无止。然而奇怪的是，这样的两个人，在褪去了人类的伪装，变成无人敢接近的野兽的时候，人们心中这位不值一提的，丑小鸭一般的人物，在此，以示尊敬的用上全名，Guinevere却成为了最能够影响战局的关键人物。记得曾经，当这二位的大战一触在即，狼烟滚滚的时刻，Guinevere的一句话竟然让Merlin和Morgana怒意全无，握手言和。天知道当时的赌约已经上了3000美金！于是至今，也没有人知道Guinevere小姐到底说了一句怎样的话，或许大家是害怕那个答案犹如潘多拉的盒子。但是也自那以后，每当这位战争终结者出现，大家都会露出皮球泄气般的失望表情。

"也许…你们可以好好谈谈…"Gwen小声提议道，"也许合作？"

"合作？那不可能！"Morgana刚刚的声音好像超过健康分贝了。

"跟她？那还不如把我安排成下一个任务的目标！"

"放心吧，你不是目标我也会免费完成任务的！"

"是吗？我还不知道你是个慈善家！"

好吧，这样有点乱。让我们专业起来，一切回归原点，把我们的视线转到茫茫宇宙之中银河系太阳系之中的一颗小小行星—地球旁的一个小人造卫星上。让我们来定个位。事件发生的地点位于美国宾夕法尼亚州一栋规模不大的写字楼里。公司对外的名字叫做Avalon，在行内是远近闻名的委托公司，说白了，杀人越货，破财消灾，这里都可以作为那些有特殊需求的客户的好去处。而更加重要的是，Merlin Emrys和Morgana Higgins像是这个公司里支柱一般的存在，他们的任务完成率都是难以想象的100%，简直像是有魔法一样。所以，他们也被公司的职员们称作Mr&Mrs Magic，尽管熟识的人都知道，这两个人就算是下辈子也不可能成为夫妻。

可是，还有一件事不得不提，那就是"合作"。Mr&Mrs Magic作为两个固有的完美存在，却从来不曾合作过。这迫使了更多无神论者向着有神论的方向更近了一步—或许上帝就是不愿意看到这样两个人合作起来能够把天堂拆了的样子。所以，尽管吵架的结果极有可能遭到丑小鸭的破坏，但是公司里还有一个无伤大雅的常设赌局默默地进行着，那就是"如果有一天Mr&Mrs Magic的任务目标是对方，那么最后谁能活着回来"。这样听起来似乎是残酷了一点，但是之所以说它是无伤大雅的，就是因为首先，如果公司还需要他们，那么这个结果就永远无法知晓，而一旦他们真的必须杀死对方只留下一个，那么被杀的那个人的记录里将会只有一次失败，这样也可以算是"接近完美"，所以，就算死，也是独具优雅的。

"我们肯定能找到一个折中的办法的…"Gwen的声音听起来有些无力，她在这场喊叫马拉松当中出力的时间最短，却也是最快丧失体力的一个，"我们一定可以想出一个，你们都参与了任务，可又不是合作的方法…"

"这倒很有意思。"Morgana的语气变得悠扬起来。

"如果你是在建议我正在考虑的方案的话。"Merlin挑起了一边的眉毛。

"321？"

"比赛！"两人同时喊道。

"就这么定了！"

"赌约？"

"三倍佣金？"

"没问题。"

两个黑发尤物同时转身，留下瞠目结舌的Gwen一个人愣在原地，"比赛？什么？…比赛！我不是这个意思！…"可惜，人群已经散去了。

06/15/2011 13:05

15小时后。

"疯婆子！你到底是想杀他还是想杀我？"

"这个问题很难说，你得等我仔细想想。"

"也许我就该在干掉那个男人之后也朝你的脑门补一枪？"

"我想如果是我的话，在说出这话之前会先考虑一下自己武器的射程。"

"好了你们两个。"办公室另一端，巨大写字台的后面，Nimuel女士不客气地开口了。让他们合作是个错误？别开玩笑了，把他们放在一个房间里就已经不是什么好主意了。Nimuel倒是比谁都清楚这一点的。"我要知道当时的具体情况，到底是谁杀死的目标？Merlin，是你的枪，还是Morgana的火箭筒？"

"我想这个问题的答案应该是毋庸置疑的不是么？"Merlin笑起来，"我的子弹贯穿了那家伙的脑门儿。"

"胡说！是我的火箭筒炸烂了那可怜的混蛋！"Morgana的音量倒是毫不逊色。

"请允许我指出关键的一点—在那之后。"

"可是你的子弹也有可能打偏了。"

"你在开玩笑么？我从不打偏。"

"噢，看看是谁在找借口啊？你是怕三倍佣金让你买不到晚上的火腿三明治了？"

"火腿三明治？你就这么点能耐？…"

所以说，还有个赌局。Nimuel长长地叹了一口气，接下来的对话没再听下去。她比谁都清楚，她就不该跟这个赌局沾上一点儿边的。可是这是为了赌局么？当然不是。这是为了那该死的佣金。"你们两个都闭嘴给我听好了。现在根本不是谁输谁赢的问题，客户只愿意支付一份佣金，可是你们用了两份资源。听懂了么？所以说，那个杀死了目标的人最好能够确定一点，否则你们两个就要共同赔偿这次任务当中超出的预算，懂了？"

Nimuel是个好脾气的女人。

至少跟Morgana比较起来是这样。

或者应该说，她发脾气的方式跟别人不大一样。从没人看过Nimuel大吼大叫的样子，不过那不代表她的脾气好到从没生过气。只是她表达愤怒的方式与众不同而已。比如现在，她坐在庞大的牛皮椅中间，身体微微前倾，双臂撑在写字台上，视线从下往上的样子，而她说话的声音，像是来自地狱。

"我不想听结果，只要在两小时之内看到这个账户里的金额恢复到我想要的数字就行了。还有，接下来，你们各自的任务—"她从文件堆里抽出两份分别交到两人手中。

"拉斯维加斯？"

"夏威夷？"

"我想这样够远了？"

Merlin挑了挑眉毛，Morgana则在另一边撅起嘴。

"我想可以了。"尽管两人可以有各种分歧，这次却是异口同声的。

Nimuel坐在椅子里，看着他们转身，离开，Merlin甚至为Morgana拉开了门。

06/17/2011 12:30

"你到了？"

"到了。"

"都安顿好了？"

"要我立马出去杀个人都可以了，你呢？"

"嗯…这边的阳光不错。"

"噢…荡妇。"

"Fuck you, Merlin！"

"你倒是可以试试，Mrs Magic."

"你知道么？我真不明白，我为什么要打给你？"

"这个问题也困扰了我很长时间，"Merlin把蓝牙耳机在耳朵里的位置调了调，接着整好了脖子下的领结，"你说我们明明都这么互相看不惯，为什么还总要这么互相纠缠？"维加斯灿烂的阳光下，一身纯白西装的Merlin挂上自己最有魅力的笑容，转过身朝酒店大门走去。

"也许我就是乐于看你生活悲惨的样子？"

"说得好。刚刚踏进酒店门，几个保全人员的对讲机就嘶嘶啦啦地说不清楚，像是说着什么"检查单身游客"的话。西装笔挺并不能改变人们对你的看法，即使是魅力四射的Merlin Emrys.

"有正事儿要办了，改天再折磨我吧。"没有等到回答Merlin就按下了挂机键。距离Merlin最近的经理已经朝他的方向走过来，紧随其后的就是几个带枪的保全。

Merlin尽量动作自然地摸向了腰间的配枪。

"先生，我想…"经理的话还没有说完，Merlin就已经看到了一个人。或者说，是这个人看到了他。

就在酒店大堂的另一边，露天餐厅的精致桌椅上，一个纯白西装的男人，一头炫金的头发耀眼得吓人。他似乎是无意识地望向这边，却刚好对上Merlin的眼睛。收回摸枪的手，Merlin轻轻拦住了经理还没有说出口的话简单的眼神示意之后，径直走向了栏杆边的座位。

适中速度的步伐，优雅简单的举止，Merlin在来到金发男人身边的时候一转身坐到了男人的腿上，在男人泛起笑意的嘴角深吻下去。

跟在他身后准备问清原委的经理张大眼睛，看着面前火辣的同性之吻显然有些不知所措。

Merlin将一只手穿过男人的发丛，另一只手柔软地按上男人的胸口。这是一个极富技巧的吻，金发男人很快就放下紧张沉迷进去，在Merlin的深吻中发出享受的哼声。

经理的眼睛都快要瞪出来了。

"Sorry I'm late, love."Merlin将他们的唇舌分开，略带愧疚的笑容在阳光的映衬下看起来像个天使。

"It's fine, sweetheart."金发男人回答道。

从头到尾，经理先生没有眨一下眼睛。于是，在两个男人深情凝望的时间里，他僵硬地点点头离开了。

Merlin很是仔细地看着近在咫尺的面孔，淡金色的眉毛，明蓝色的眼睛，高挺的鼻梁和嘴角永恒不变的轻佻笑容，接着站起身走到他对面坐下。

"那么，你叫什么名字？"

"…Arthur，"男人如梦初醒地摇摇头，伸过右手。"Arthur Lewis."

"噢，英国人？"

男人笑起来。

"Merlin Emrys."Merlin并没有回握住那只手，而是将左手伸过去跟他牵在一起放在了桌面上，"不好意思，但我想情侣之间握手看起来会很奇怪。"

Arthur挑起眉毛，竟然有些微的脸红。

"谢谢你帮了我，但是，你没有约么？"Merlin Emrys再次使出了自己的看家本领—微笑。虽然说，就算凭他自己就已经能够用漫长的人生经历来肯定这个手段的实用有效性，可是说到Mr Magic，那么久不得不提到他的另一个特点，而根据这个特点或许我们能够给他取出一个新名字—不过这一点Mrs Magic早就提出来了，她曾经对着Merlin身后整个办公室里强大的后援团说了一句"我觉得叫你Mr Magic还不如叫你Mr Math. 顺便一提，我的意思是，书呆子。"或许我这样说你还不能理解这句话所包含的爆炸性力量，不过没关系，只要我多提两个要点就好。一，请将"办公室"这个名词理解为满墙电脑显示器的屋子；二，请将"后援团"的成员们—顺带一提，全为男性—加上"眼镜"这样的饰物。没错，这就是Morgana。她才不在乎在一个装满了麻省理工的疯子的屋子里说出什么数字都是放屁之类的话来。

而尽管场面匪夷所思，可是事实却不容置疑。那时候Merlin是在要求自己的后援团们进行着一项精细的计算—关于他的微笑到底有怎样的影响力。Merlin Emrys是一个相信数字的人，尽管他本身所蕴含的魔力就不是数学可以解释的。

于是，当时的Merlin推了推鼻梁上的黑框眼镜，挑起眼皮来瞟了Morgana一眼，手里的军事杂志连角度都没换就把目光收了回去。

我们把背景收回到当下。

金发小帅哥在Mr Magic熟练的微笑下轻轻张开嘴，深吸了一口气，"她爽约了。"

"噢…真不好意思。"Merlin安抚性地捏了捏Arthur的手背，表情像是做错了事的孩子一样愧疚，"这真是她的损失。"

爽约？这或许真的是个不错的理由。毕竟，哪个女孩子不想在一个如此风度翩翩、英俊潇洒的金发帅哥约自己到豪华酒店的露天餐厅吃午饭的时候放他鸽子呢？

不过，如果真是这样的话，那么酒店门口那位正被保全"礼貌地"带出去的金发美女又是怎么回事？Arthur，她好像在叫你。没听见么？可能是我听错了吧。

06/17/2011 13:30

"所以说，你是到美国来做生意的？"

"差不多。"

Merlin端起面前的咖啡杯抿了一口，挑了挑眉毛，"玩神秘？"

"不算是。"Arthur重复了Merlin的动作，"那你呢？"

"旅游。"

"一个人？"

Merlin耸耸肩。

不远处的几个黑色西装的男人从座位上站起来，握手致意之后转身离开。

"噢，猜猜怎么着，我突然想起来我还有事，必须得先走了。"Merlin倏地从座位上站起来，好整以暇地理好领带和衣角，"所以，告辞。谢谢你的午餐。"

可是刚刚转过身小臂就被拉住了，Merlin回过头，看见从座位上慌忙站起来的Arthur，"Merlin！"

他转过身，望向Arthur的眼睛。

"我想…呃…你能把电话号码留给我么？"

"噢…这个…"Merlin露出了惊讶的表情。

"如果太唐突的话我道歉。"Arthur松开了握住Merlin小臂的手，局促地不知道把收回的手往哪里放。

然而另一边的Merlin却撅起嘴巴，把整个身体靠向了Arthur，"是有点唐突了。"夹住的手指之间魔术般地出现了一张米色纸片，"不过…你知道么，我就喜欢有点唐突的男人。"他的嘴唇轻轻碰了碰Arthur的，左手的纸片也顺势滑进了Arthur的上衣口袋。

Merlin转身大步离开了，愣在原地的Arthur下意识地摸了摸嘴唇，这才回过神来般地将手伸进口袋。皱着眉毛打开折叠着的纸片，在看到那串数字之后，Arthur才露出了满意的笑容。

06/17/2011 22:30

夜幕已沉，不夜城维加斯真正的魅力就此开始。

放眼望去是五色斑斓的炫目光景，黑夜的背景让所有的灯光都变成了人造的星辰，Emrys站在酒店阳台的栏杆边，晚风的凉意掠过他的衣角。

房间之内，端着酒杯走出来的金发男人在靠近之前站定脚步，凝望着那个背影的时候不自觉地挑起嘴角，接着才继续走上前来，将酒杯递到对方的手中。

黑发的年轻人接过酒杯，却并没有看杯中的红酒。他将垂下的视线落到金发男人的嘴唇上，接着慢慢靠过来，吻上了男人的唇瓣。

06/17/2011 19:30

3小时前。

其实每当谈到"刺杀""暗杀"一类的词汇的时候你都会想到什么呢？黑色紧身服？藏在靴子里的匕首？别在腰间的手枪？还是正在爬通风管道的男人？

不管你对这样的想象抱着怎样的态度—蔑视？嗤笑？

我只能说，Merlin Emrys是个传统的男人。

所以，在繁复庞杂的通风管道中匍匐前进，并且终于在到达目的地之后从天花板上跃身而下的Merlin径直走到了这间书房里唯一的电脑前。

"有点太简单了不是么？"Merlin挑了挑眉毛，把随身携带的储存器安在了接口上。"我想你们可以告诉我密码了。"他对着挂在耳边的蓝牙耳机说道。

当然，这样的任务从来都不意味着他会单独面对。Avalon的优势就在于，尽管每个分部看起来都像是规模不大的小型工作室，可是遍布全美的工作点让他们在每一个任务区都能找到"组织"，得到当地的帮助。而像Merlin Emrys这样的工作狂，几乎可以在每个分布点都找到一两个认识的，准确来说，该是合作过的，同事。

"我们正在破译。"耳机里适时地传出了回应。

然而门外的脚步声却很不合时宜地出现了。

"该死。"Merlin小声咒骂道。他最恨那些特工电影当中在执行任务时被打断的情节，然而事实每次都会如此恶俗地与电影重合。他忽地抬起头，望着天花板上的黑洞闪金了眼眸。噢，我想我刚刚又不小心泄露了一个Emrys的小秘密。

房间门被打开，几个男人走进来巡视了一圈。

"你们几个，守在房门口，任何人都不准进来。"其中一个对其他人吩咐道。

男人们陆陆续续走了出去，然而发号施令的那个却留在了房间里。

真要命…蹲在书桌底下的Merlin猛地朝天上翻了个白眼。

尽管Merlin已经用自己最快的速度让那该死的显示屏进入了黑屏的状态，可是也就在这个时候，他优秀的工作组们刚好完成了密码的破译，显示屏突然亮起来，电脑运作发出的机器响声在这个黑暗的房间里就变得特别鲜明。

正在酒柜边上给自己倒一杯烈酒的男人被书桌这边的动静吸引过来，在发现电脑屏幕上混乱的数字信息后惊慌地准备大叫。然而声音还没有离开喉咙就有个黑色的人影猛扑过来捂住了他的嘴。玻璃杯落在地摊上发出一声闷响，然而更加引人注目的还是男人背脊撞上墙壁的声音。Merlin从袖子里滑出来的小刀很快划破了男人的喉咙，"我得走了。"他对着耳机说道。

"可是…"

"没有可是。"没有理会电脑上的反应，Merlin猛地拔出存储器，助跑之后借助在墙上的一脚跳上了天花板上的通风管道。然而这样的声响还是惊动了门外的守卫。于是，破门而入的男人们就刚好看到进入了通风管道的双脚。

疯狂鸣叫起来的警笛充斥了整个楼层，在通风管道中极尽全力前进的Merlin当然明白这问题的严重性。想要直接离开恐怕是不可能了。

"铃—"

"Shit！"这是Merlin Emrys最讨厌的第二种剧情。在你手忙脚乱的时候电话响了。可是这是他的私人电话。狠狠地翻完了一个白眼，Merlin扭动着身体摸到了裤子口袋里的手机放到耳边。

"你好！"他还没有看号码就开了腔，不管是谁，能够在这时候打给他的人都应该做好承受一切暴风雨的准备了。

"嘿！"电话那头传来了一个开朗的嗓音，"是我…Arthur…"声音里透着迟疑的兴奋。

"噢，Arthur. 有什么事么？"Merlin的声音忽地温和起来。

"是这样…我记得中午的时候你说过你也在这家酒店。正好晚上有个酒会我要参加，你也知道我的女伴中午就没有出现。我在想…"电话那头的人停顿了一下，"我在想，你能和我一起参加这个酒会么？"

Merlin握着电话的手有些僵硬，慢慢成形的方案在大脑中孕育而生。

然而沉默让电话那头的人继续道："或许现在这么说有点晚了…可是如果你没有别的安排的话…或许我能到你的房间来接你。"

"噢，不用了。"Merlin爽快地回答道。

电话那头的人显然陷入了深深的失落。

"我的意思是，你猜怎么着，我就在这个酒会上。你可以直接进来找我。"Merlin笑着回答，左手握着电话的同时，右手便支撑着身体朝另一个方向移动起来。

"真的么？"他觉得自己都可以想到那人瞬间阳光起来的表情了。

"当然。"

"呃…你是在忙什么吗？为什么你听起来有些喘…"

"不不不，这是信号问题。"这确实有些大言不惭了。Merlin稍微抑制住自己逐渐加重的呼吸，眼下却已经到了行进的目的地。"你快进来吧，不多说了。"他迅速挂上电话，同时扯开了自己这套战服的扣子。

黑色战服之下，剪裁精细的黑色礼服随之露出。

06/17/2011 20:03

Arthur走进宴会厅之后并没有发现Merlin的身影。他以为自己会在第一时间看到他的。或者，他会在门口等待自己。可是这两件事都没有发生。他几乎是下意识地走向了宴会厅的一角，然而Merlin却突然在眼前推门而入，径直走向了Arthur。

"噢，你到了。"Merlin笑着挽住他的胳膊。

"Merlin？见到你真高兴。可是那边不是厨…"话还没有说完，正厅当中的人群就窸窣着移动了起来。

"喜欢跳舞么？"

"…当然。"稍微晚到的回答也并没有对Merlin拉起他就走向大厅的结果造成什么影响。

刚一站到大厅中央，Merlin的手就搭上了Arthur的肩膀，而Arthur也挑着眉毛扶上了Merlin的腰。

Por Una Cabeza，几乎是每个人都钟爱的曲子。Calos Cardel当年会料到自己的作品能够引起的效应么？难说吧？音乐家的骄傲，或许不逊于美神对自己的信仰。也正如此时的Emrys，优雅不失干练的舞步，风华内敛却又高傲不可一世。

人群正中的这两人像是天生的舞者，金发绚烂，黑发深沉，旋转的身姿，大气的步伐，每一个动作都像是经过了精细的设计，缠绵于彼此眼中的光芒尽管可以张扬着锋芒毕露，却也能够婉转柔和，互生情愫。

房间里，其他人的目光慢慢被吸引过来，端着香槟杯的绅士淑女静静地看着这对同性的恋人，看着他们在舞蹈和音乐声中相识，相知，相恋，像是看着远古神话中的爱人们，用矫健优美的动作传递情意，也用明亮的眼眸凝聚魂魄。

提琴顿挫悠扬，直到最后交缠着升到空中，弥散在空气里。Arthur用最后一个动作收住气势，环住他肩膀的Emrys半倾着身子靠在他的臂膀之上，微挑的唇瓣像是发出着某种邀请。酒店亮丽的灯光之下，深黑色西装的两人静谧地凝望着彼此，周身散发出来的气息可以感染在场的每一对情侣。

06/17/2011 22:33

黑暗的酒店房间之内，没有灯光的打扰，Merlin在Arthur扯下外套的同时帮他褪去衣袖，用双手固定住Merlin的头颅，Arthur的吻强势而侵略。

黑发的年轻人摸索着解开Arthur的裤子，他也就正好用双脚将它脱下踢到一边。

金发男人的手终于离开Merlin的脸颊的时候也就径直移向了他的胸口。Merlin将双手伸向后背让Arthur帮他扯掉外套，紧接着解开自己的皮带，然而他们的吻却一直不曾分开过。

在下一个画面里，Merlin和Arthur就已经失去了所有的衣物。

猛地被推到柜门上的Merlin的双腿紧紧环在Arthur的腰部，用双手勾住Merlin大腿的Arthur毫不客气地挺进着分身，因为用力而鼓起的肩胛看起来尤为诱人。柜子随着两人激烈的动作疯狂地震动，轰隆的响声伴着Merlin仰头的尖叫。房间另一头，飘动着的白纱窗帘和凌乱的床铺是黑夜里唯一的布景。

06/17/2011 23:47

"我说了，我只是个游客，好吗？！我只是个他妈的，到维加斯来旅行的，游客！"美丽的女人已经失去了所有的耐心，原本精致的发型变得蓬松，甚至显得有些张牙舞爪。她坐在一张灰白色的桌子前，双手因为情绪而激动地摊开，"你们到底要我说几次？该死的，我他妈的快要累死了！"

"小姐，我想你得给我们提供更多的信息，否则我们没办法放你走。"站在对面的黑人男性身材有些发福，但是这并不影响他应有的力量和威严。"你的姓名，职业，年龄，以及到维加斯来的目的。请跟我们说实话。"男人用双手撑着桌面，警官专用的皮带被挂在桌沿上。

"我已经说了实话，是你们不相信！我叫Elena！Elena Forster！我是个模特，我跟我的未婚夫一起来维加斯旅游，他顺便来谈几个生意，就这些！你们到底还要我说什么？"

"实话，小姐。"黑人警官站直身子抱起双臂，"您所说的未婚夫，我们并没有看见。"

"他是Arthur Lewis！他就在那家餐厅等我！可是你猜怎么着？你们把我从那家酒店抓出来了！"Elena愤怒地勾起了手指，嘶吼的时候像是快要发疯的狮子。

"可是小姐，您所说的那位先生，有证人可以证实他是有伴的，而且那个伴不是你。"警官先生皱起眉头，端起桌上的纸杯咖啡抿了一口。

"什么叫不是我？你们让我跟他说！我要见他！"

"恐怕不行，小姐。"警官放下纸杯，显得有些尴尬，"也许我刚才没有说清楚，但是…您那所谓的未婚夫，他的恋人看起来，是个男人。"

"男人？"Elena张大了眼睛。

"是的。男人。"

猛地从椅子上站起来，被铐在扶手上的手腕却制止了移动。"噢，那个混蛋！"她猛地一甩手将椅子飞掷到一边，尽管椅子还是因为手铐的钳制倒在她脚边，她也没有觉得不对。"听着，"Elena不再看向对面的男人，"我知道你们有那一套什么系统，你们可以查我的身份，我可以给你我的指纹，你们就会知道我没有撒谎。更何况，没有任何证据你们也拘留不了我多久。"她开始在房间里来回踱步，嘴里还嘀嘀咕咕地说着些什么"混蛋""该死的"之类的词汇，直到抬眼瞟到惊诧的警官的这一刻，她才忽然意识到了什么般地僵住了身体。

"噢…抱歉…我想，我有些失态…"她愣愣地扬起嘴角，憋出一个生硬的笑容，这才扶好凳子坐下，在沉默了几秒钟之后突然捂住脸庞失声痛哭起来，"噢！不！那个该死的混蛋！那个骗子！"

对面已然不知所措的警官先生终于被女人响亮的哭声震麻了耳朵，他小心地移着步子退到门边，然后义无反顾地离开了。

关门声之后，痛苦的金发女人突然停止了嚎叫，放下遮住脸庞的手一拳捶到桌子上。

06/18/2011 14:30

"嘭嘭嘭嘭嘭嘭—"轰然的敲门声让Arthur觉得这门要是再不开，估计他就得赔偿酒店的修缮费用了。稍微把房门打开一条缝，像是果然看见了自己预期中的人一样，猛地出力准备把门关上。

"混蛋！"金发女人在房门彻底关上的前一秒使出全身力气将房门撞开，连Arthur也被这力道冲击得后退几步。女人不由分说就要上来揪住Arthur的衣领，Arthur也没有反抗。

"嘿嘿嘿！冷静点！听着，我那么做是有原因的。"Arthur任由女人拎着自己的衣领，却还是用双手护住了下巴以上的部分。"我可以解释。真的。"

"解释什么？！把我一个人扔在警局一晚上！还有什么好解释的？！"

"我以为你喜欢那样的环境。"Arthur耸了耸肩膀，皱起的眉头显然是在掩饰笑意。"而且，那是唯一可以完完整整地摆脱你24小时的办法。"

"你说什么？！"女人的另一只手已经抡起了拳头。

"慢着慢着！那只是个玩笑，别这么认真嘛。"Arthur赶紧收起笑容换上严肃的表情，"听着，我那么做真的是有原因的。如果你能冷静点听我讲，那么你就会明白我为什么把你一个人留在警局里了。"他竖起双手，嘴唇因为认真的表情而微微翘起来。

女人眯起眼睛，在仔仔细细地检查了Arthur的表情之后才一把推开了只穿着浴衣的男人。

06/25/2011 08:30

"别以为我什么都不知道，"黑发女郎向后把身子靠在桌沿上抱起了臂膀，"我都听说了，你遇到了一个男人，还跟他跳了舞。"

Merlin半张开深吸一口气，抬起视线瞟了Morgana一眼，再吐出一口气继续忙手头上的工作。

"别装出一副什么事都没发生的样子！能跟我们舞圣先生共舞一曲的男人，你敢说你们之间什么都没有？"Morgana侧过身子，低下头做出了更加好奇的表情。

"也许你也想跟我说说你在任务上遇到的那个金发美人的事？"Merlin挑起眉毛。

"嘿！先说你的！"Morgana朝他的肩膀狠狠拍了一下。

"好吧好吧…是发生了什么。但是，只是一夜情，没有别的。"Merlin翻了个白眼。

"只是一夜情？你确定只是一夜情？可是为什么我听说的版本不大一样？据说你们还互留了电话号码。"Morgana挑起了一边的眉毛。

"天哪！你都听说了些什么…拜托，他们真的什么都能传出去么？"Merlin整个人都瘫软在椅子上，无奈地用双手遮住了脸。

"我要听细节！细节！"Morgana这时候就像是个燃起了全部斗志的母豹子，她猛地拖来一张椅子坐到Merlin旁边，一副不交代清楚就绝不离开的架势。是的，如果Morgana Higgins想要知道什么，就算是Merlin Emrys也无法招架。

"真的没什么…或许，我是留了电话号码。但是，那并不意味着什么。"Merlin摊开手掌，"更何况，他在酒店里帮我解了围。我当时差点就出不去了。"

"早跟你说过爬通风管道不是好主意。"Morgana不知从什么时候已经掏出了一包零食在吃了。她确认自己不是在把关于Merlin的八卦当电影在欣赏？

再次翻起一个白眼，Merlin继续道："我是说，他的舞跳得不错。跟他跳舞的感觉很特别…就像是…默契。真正的默契。"

"我的天哪你是不是已经爱上他了？！"Morgana尖叫起来。

"什么？不！当然不是！"Merlin张大了眼睛，"你从哪里得出这种结论的？"

"等等等等，他叫什么名字？"Morgana抓完零食的手已经伸到了Merlin身上。

"别碰我的外套！"Merlin在被魔爪荼毒之前就迅速避开了，"Arthur Lewis."

"Lewis？英国人？"

"是的。"Merlin在椅子里安稳下来，看着Morgana一副若有所思的样子便立马直起身子说道，"你不许查他！"

"为什么？"Morgana眨了眨眼睛。

"不为什么！"

"可我这是为了帮助你。说不定我能帮你找出他接近你的目的，帮你拦下一次性命之灾！"

"不会，不会有什么性命之灾的。Arthur是个好人。"Merlin反驳道。

"噢！你这么快就能肯定人家是好人了？你刚刚还说只是一夜情！"

"是的…但是…你没见过他。他是我见过的，最正直，最单纯的人了。"

"…Merlin."

"嗯？"

"你该看看你刚才的表情。"

"我怎么了？"

"娘透了。"

"Morgana."

"是的。"

"我要杀了你。"

06/27/2011 14:30

"继续往前走，他应该就在这个宴会上。"

"未找到目标，重复，未找到目标。"Merlin再次无奈地按住了蓝牙耳机，一身浅色西装地穿梭在LA某个露天酒会的人群里。

"你会找到目标的，"一头金色卷发的女孩儿带着略显稚气的面容撅了撅嘴，一副无所谓的表情看着监视器上朦胧的黑白画面，Merlin挺拔的背影看起来很不错，"我们得到情报，他就在这个酒会上。"

"Viv，不要说得这么轻巧。要知道你才是那个有监视器可以掌控的人，为我找到目标是你的职责。"尽管监视器上只能看见Merlin的背影，Vivian还是非常肯定Merlin刚刚翻了一个白眼。

"是的是的…我的职责，老大。"女孩儿不满地呼出一口气，听到办公室里因为某个新出现的脚步声热闹起来。

"真无聊，从夏威夷回来之后公司就没再给我任务了。或许我该申请休假。"身着黑色露背裙的Morgana一来就没精打采地坐在了某张办公桌上。"但是休假更没意思。噢！天哪！我需要一份刺激的工作！"Morgana带着哭腔哀嚎起来。

"别告诉我那声音是Morgana."Merlin踏着悠闲的步子随手端起一杯香槟抿了一口，随即又放下了。

"你猜得够准的。"Vivian跟着他喝了一口手边的咖啡。

"她那音量都快把我的耳机震破了。"身边有位穿着军装的男人路过，Merlin简捷优雅地朝他微笑，接着继续移动步子。

"我总是很惊异于你面不改色地说别人坏话的能力。"Vivian挑了挑眉毛，把咖啡杯嫌恶地放到一边。"啊！你，就是你，对。"她回过头朝Guinevere挥了挥手，"去帮我换杯咖啡来。记得加三勺糖，还有咖啡只能是牛奶的二分之一。"

"我也总好奇你这种喝咖啡的方式。为什么不干脆只喝牛奶？"Merlin伸长脖子在人群里张望了一下，接着又往前移动起来。

"牛奶会让我睡着的！这道理再简单不过了。"Vivian说得理直气壮。

"嘿，Viv."Morgana凑到Vivian身边，"让我看看，这不是Merlin么？他在执行什么任务？"

"Vivian！什么都别…"说字还没出口，就听到那边Vivian详细的叙述过程了。

Merlin按住头，长长地叹了口气。或许他该换一个助手了。

"Merlin！"就在闭上眼睛的间隙，一个声音出现在了面前。

Merlin睁开眼，正好看见绕过最后一个障碍走到他身边的男人。

"Arthur！"Merlin张大了眼睛。

Arthur今天看起来不错。银色的休闲西装把他与生俱来的英伦气息衬托得更加闲适优雅，柔软的淡金色头发随意得散在耳边，他的脸上是超乎灿烂的笑容。

"Merlin，Arthur是谁？我们需要帮你调查这个人的背景么？"Vivian的声音严肃起来。

"等等！你说什么？Arthur？那个Arthur？！"Morgana在旁边尖叫起来。

"哪个Arthur？"她的惊呼成功地吸引了整个办公室里的人的注意力。

"把耳机给我！"Morgana伸出手，一把扯下了Vivian的所有装备。

"噢，让我们来好好看看，这个让我们Merlin难以忘怀的情郎到底是何方神圣。"Morgana的笑声有些刺耳。

"Morgana！你不准！"Merlin咬牙切齿地低吼起来，然而Arthur的表情开始变得困惑。"Merlin是在跟我说话么？"

"不是…不是…"Merlin再次换上了笑脸，"你怎么会在这里？"

"对！这个问题问得好。这时候出现在这里，肯定是有什么图谋。说不定他是什么别的公司的雇员，根本就是为了跟你作对才来的。"Morgana边说边把监视器摄像头对准了Arthur的脸，尽管画面不是那么清晰，可是镜头中这个笑得像阳光一样的男人显然紧紧抓住了她的好奇心。

"我刚好认识酒会上的一个朋友，我陪他一起来的。"Arthur笑着回答道。

"还真巧啊，你在哪儿执行任务他就刚好能在那儿出现。现在我真的对这个男人很不放心了。"Morgana的气势突然很像豹子。手指飞快地敲动键盘发出噼里啪啦的响声，显示屏上被锁定的Arthur的脸被放大分析。

"Morgana！"Merlin侧过头按住耳机，坚决的声音从牙缝里泄露出来，"我不准你查他。听着，他是无害的好么？…他只是个普通人。"

"英国口音，我想我可以先从欧洲的罪犯开始查起。"被数字分解的脸部信息直接进了对比库，Morgana的表情就跟她杀人的时候一样认真。

"噢，他长得真帅。"端着托盘走过来的Gwen对着屏幕感叹道。

"Gwen，不要连你也…"Merlin没有说完。

"Merlin，怎么了？你是有哪里不舒服么？"Arthur在对面握住了他的前臂。

"嗯？没有。当然没有。"Merlin回过头，"我想去一下洗手间。失陪一下。"

没有顾虑Arthur失落的眼神，Merlin径直离开人群走向了酒会旁的一座白色建筑。"我说了，Morgana，不许查他。"

"别这样，我也是为了你好。"Morgana嚼了一颗Gwen带过来的橄榄，"总之是没什么坏处。我这都是为了保护你你知道么。"

"去他的保护。Arthur是个很正直的人，你不要随便怀疑他。"推开门走进建筑里，Merlin熟门熟路地转向了左边的走廊。

"噢！你是谁？你对Merlin做了什么？"Morgana夸张地大叫起来。

"哈哈，很有趣。"Merlin抬起头来笑，突然在听到一个动静之后压低了声线，"嘘，别出声。我想我找到那个人了。"

Merlin回过身站直，整好衣领之后调好领带，迅速换上了一脸平和的微笑。

拔出腰间的两把手枪，被消音器加长的枪身在转身的一瞬间喷射子弹，门口的两个男人应声倒下。"嗯。"Merlin满意地哼了一声，偏了偏脑袋。踏着优雅的脚步走到卫生间门口，Merlin Emrys杀人的时候总是尊崇于某种特殊的艺术感，就和他对舞蹈的执着一样。

打开门之后用右手的枪解决掉视线之内的第一个人，手肘顺势击中门后人的脖子，用左边的男人当盾牌挡住飞过来的子弹，再越过在空中零散定格的碎玻璃渣子解决掉另外三个男人。可是就算在这样混乱的场面以及嘈杂的声响中，他还是听见了一个低浅的关门声。

后门…

该死！有哪个公厕还设两个门的？！

Merlin飞奔着穿过铺满碎玻璃和被水打湿的地面，在门内确认了逃跑的人的去向之后猛地追上去。可是那人显然是在往宴会的方向跑，所以Merlin不得不趁着奔跑的间隙收好他的枪。

把一个人混到一群人当中，显然是藏身最好的办法。特别是当在被人追杀的时候。

如果这是平时，Merlin就要夸奖这种行为的聪明合理了，可是现在，他只能压着嗓子咒骂这个老头怎么就不能跑慢点。

"白发，身高不到6英寸，体重90kg左右，黑色西装。他出现在视野内了。Merlin你在哪里？"这时候耳机里才传来Morgana紧张起来的声音。

"我在他后面。"Merlin在这么说着的时候刚好闯进了监视区域，目标混在人群中之后确实被减缓了速度，可是Merlin也不得不停下来了。

"Merlin，从旁边绕过去。"Morgana吼起来。

可是那并不是个好主意。目标离Merlin越来越远，他必须选择最短的距离。可是就在Merlin准备加速的时候，一个人挡住了他的去路。

"Merlin，怎么了？"不用去看也知道是Arthur。

"那人偷了我的钱包。"Merlin随口说完之后猛地提起了步子，可是他没有想到的是Arthur比他更快。

身边这个穿着西装的男人闪电般地冲了出去，就算是Merlin也只能在尾随他之后的几步内追赶。

所以，当Arthur以一个反手擒住了那个可怜的男人的时候，他们已经穿过了人群聚集的地方，来到了一片空旷的草地。

"抓住你了。"Arthur喘着粗气压住手里的胳膊。Merlin赶上来的时候深深地呼出几口气，耳机里是Morgana挑逗的语调："Wow，这家伙体能不错。"

"你要把偷来的东西交出来么？"Arthur问道。

"什么？"男人扭着脖子抬起头，语气里满是不解。

"别装蒜。我们都知道你干了什么。"Arthur的态度很严厉。"Merlin，你可以搜搜他身上的东西，我现在把他按得很紧。"

"呃…好的。"Merlin得承认自己是有一瞬间的分神的。是的，他刚刚不小心盯着Arthur的侧脸看去了—那汗水真性感。

当然，所谓的搜索肯定是不会有什么结果的。于是Merlin就索性掏出了男人的钱包，还一本正经地检查了一会。

"这是你的么？"Arthur看着钱包里的东西，挑了挑眉毛。

"…不是。"Merlin撅起了嘴巴。"他一定是刚刚把赃物扔掉了。我们只能放他走了。"

"不，我们可以送他去警局。"Arthur猛地加重了手里的力道，男人跪在地上惨嚎了一声。

"不用了…我们又没…"Merlin没有说完。

"当然要。"Arthur坚定地说着，而正好人群中又有一个男人跑过来站在了Arthur身边。"这是怎么回事？"

想必是Arthur提到过的那个"朋友"了。

"这家伙偷了Merlin的东西。"Arthur不满地撇撇嘴巴，"我们正准备把他送到警局去。Lance你能帮把手么？"

"没问题。"Merlin看向这个棕发褐瞳的英俊面孔，被叫做Lance的男人回过头朝什么地方打了个响指，随即就有保全人员按着耳机跑过来。

06/27/2011 15:12

LA的警察是很出名的。

所以当四分钟之后鸣叫的警笛用红蓝光闪花了Merlin的眼睛的时候，Merlin眯起眼睛的样子凶猛得像是野兽。

"Merlin，你的钱包里是有什么很特别的东西么？或许我们可以…"

"没有。"Merlin的语气很决绝。

"你看起来心情不太好…等会可能还要做笔录。他今晚或许会被拘禁在警局，你要是不愿意，也许可以明天再…"

"不用。"Merlin没看他，"我不准备起诉他。"

"好吧，警局。这对你可能真算是挑战了。"耳机里再次传来幸灾乐祸的声音。Merlin抿着嘴唇回头，"不要让这个人坏了我们的好心情。一起吃个饭怎么样？"

06/27/2011 22:35

"好消息是，十点四十的时候他们会转移他，坏消息是，他被转移到的地方看管会更加严密。"Morgana把穿着红色高跟鞋的双脚放在办公桌面，整个人在椅子里陷下去。"你是准备在转移的时候搞定，还是转移之前搞定？"

"转移之前吧。我还是不明白为什么你倒成了我的第一助手。"Merlin低着头走到警局后巷，正好看见一个站在垃圾桶后面抽烟的警员。

"猜也是这样。"Morgana咬了咬挂在指尖的钢笔，"有我帮忙是你的荣幸。"

"荣幸之至。"Merlin低笑了一声，潜行到警员身后扭断了他的脖子。

"噢，你真暴力。"Morgana在耳机里感叹道，"真不敢相信你这是才吃了一顿浪漫的烛光晚餐的人。"

"饭后运动，总是有利于身心健康的。"Merlin迅速扒光了警员的衣服给自己换上。

"有道理。"Morgana把腿从办公桌上放下坐好，指尖在键盘上飞快地敲打着调出了警局内部的监视影像。"从后门进去的时候记得低头，摄像机的角度完美得都能拍电影了。"

后门被打开，全副武装的瘦高青年把帽檐压得老低，"噢，你和你的男友应该找个时间试试制服诱惑。"Morgana呵呵笑起来。"下一个摄像头在走廊尽头的左边，目标就在转角之后右手第三个房间。记得站到监视器下面。"他在后门的门沿上贴好了一个黑色方块才继续往前走下去。

目标，也就是那个银白色头发的男人，果然愤怒地站在铁笼子里踱着步子。Merlin走进房间的时候男人骂骂咧咧地喊着"放我出去"之类的胡话，Merlin也就干脆不理他，径直走到摄像头底下的死角里转过身。男人终于意识到有什么不对，可是Merlin的子弹并没有给他什么思考的机会。

所以，虽然有三颗子弹都擦上了笼子上的铁栏杆，最后一颗子弹还是成功地进入了男人的头颅。

"这枪法，惊艳啊。"Morgana阴阳怪气地说道。

"我倒是想看看你自己来打会是什么状况。"枪声还没有落下，Merlin就已经拔起腿向后门冲去。被枪声吸引过来的几个警员快速追赶过来，可是，也就在Merlin离开后门的那一刻，发出嘀嘀声的黑盒子猛地爆炸，阻挡了他们的追逐。

在曲折的巷子里跑了很久，Merlin才脱下了一身装备，深深吸气。

"不过我还是有点不明白Morgana，我并没有要起诉他，照理来讲，他们应该拘留他一下，然后就放了他。干嘛还要费心思转移？"

"不知道。也许他们想多关关他？"

"也有可能是他们知道了我们的刺杀目标？"

"你是觉得我们组织里有…"

"制服诱惑？"Merlin突然笑着打断了她，"虽然你的大多数言论都愚蠢得可笑，但是这个，或许还真是个好主意。"

06/27/2011 00:37

房间被打开的时候，门外走廊上的光线在房间里划出鲜黄的一角，修长的身影站在门边，朝伸手不见五指的房间里探进视线。

眼睛适应黑暗之后，青年人轻轻关上房门，朝套房的里间走过去。

身后出现的熟悉气息让他停下脚步，有个人从背后环抱住他，"我还以为你今晚不会来了。"男人将嘴唇靠向他的耳廓，呼出的热气向脊椎传递着阵阵的酥麻感。柔软的金发里蕴涵着太阳的气味，Merlin闭上眼睛侧过头，唇瓣在男人嘴角逡巡，"如果你不想我来的话，我也可以离开的。"

男人站直身子，把两人的距离拉开，漂亮的蓝色眸子在黑夜里闪动着光芒，"我不确定…"他挑起嘴角，把Merlin扳到面对自己的方向再贴紧两人的身体，"你真的会那么做。"

Merlin抬起眼眸来看他，睫毛开始颤动。彼此的呼吸被递进对方嘴里，Merlin抽出被Arthur握住的双手攀上他的肩膀，平整的衬衣摸起来光滑舒适。

09/16/2011 15:43

天气转凉，街道上渐渐出现了属于冷空气的色调。在夏天可以感觉到的潮热被秋天代替，所以连路面都干燥得白净起来。行人的脚步不算匆忙，在路边并肩而行的两人也是。

深褐色的外套，红黄相间的围巾，两人的打扮惊人地如出一辙，只是深黑色和淡金色的头发让他们看起来更接近于"情侣"而不是"兄弟"。

挂着灿烂的笑容推开咖啡店的玻璃门回头，金发青年跟在身后微笑。

整个世界都像是打上了昏黄的光影，渲染着独属于秋天，独属于两人之间的温暖气息。

端着纸质咖啡杯的Merlin发现窗边有一个熟悉的身影。

"Morgana."他走上去打招呼。

"Merlin？"黑色皮衣，白绿围巾的黑发女性显得有些惊讶。

"看来真是到哪里都躲不开你。"

"可笑，这话应该我来说才对。"

"你敢保证你不是跟踪我到这里的？"

"我才是先到这里的人！"

"呃…Gana？"坐在卡座对面的金发女性打断了他们，Merlin和Morgana同时回过头，看向这个美丽的金发女人。

"Merlin."买完咖啡紧跟过来的是站到Merlin身后的Arthur。

"啊，看看这是谁？"Morgana挑起一边的眉毛。

"你早就见过了的，Arthur。这是Morgana，那这位呢？"

"…Morgause，她是我的…"

"恋人？"Merlin把双手撑到桌面上俯视Morgana。

"…那你跟Arthur一起来这里是干什么？小情侣谈情说爱，畅想未来？"

"我倒想知道你有什么…"

"Merlin."Arthur出声打断他，同时走上前来对Morgana伸出手，"Arthur Lewis，初次见面。"

"Morgana Higgins，很高兴见到你。"Morgana回握过去，"有你在Merlin身边很好。"她朝Merlin挑了挑眉毛，显然是对这么个能管住Merlin的嘴的人十分满意。

"Merlin Emrys."Merlin回过神朝Morgause伸出手。

"Morgause Crane."

"介意么？"他朝Morgause旁边空出来的沙发指了指。

"当然不。"Morgause就干脆往里面挪了一些。Merlin毫不客气地坐下了。Morgana也只好往里挪出位置让Arthur坐在自己旁边。

"你们认识多久了？"Merlin刚一落座就把身子转向Morgause问道。

"差不多三个月了，我们是在…"

"夏威夷，如果我猜得没错的话。"

"…对，是夏威夷。你怎么…"

"海滩，不用说。"

"是…"Morgause已经张大眼睛了。

"你一定是被Morgana惊人的冲浪技术吸引到的吧？"

Morgana在对面的表情已经变了。

噢，又到了我出场的时候了。Morgana Higgins，尽管如此性感，如此美艳。如此迷人，如此干练，好吧，我又何必用这么多形容词掩盖接下来要说的话呢？她的运动细胞却并不算好。而其中最为突出的就是—冲浪。

曾经有一次，Merlin和Morgana一起来到海滩，千万不要以为他们是过来旅游的。而原因又是说来话长，所以长话短说，归结为两个字"赌气"。Morgana要跟Merlin比赛冲浪。整个公司上上下下都知道Merlin是运动天才，这也是他每次出任务都一定会用上"降落伞"、"护目镜"、"紧身衣"之类夸张到不行的东西。不过如果他这样算是夸张的话，那么Morgana要求的就是"无与伦比"。不论如何，那天的比赛过程不需要我多说，结果却是可想而知的。总之，那天成了Morgana Higgins在这世界上留下的，也可能是唯一留下的一个笑柄。

"我…还没见过Gana冲浪的样子…"Morgause回头向Morgana投过好奇的眼神。

"那改天一定要试试了。"Merlin的笑容灿烂得不行。

"如果我没有记错的话，现在是秋天。"Morgana涂成鲜红的嘴唇笑得妖娆，"不过我知道另一个我们可以今天就试试的活动。"

Merlin的笑容僵在了嘴角。

坐在旁边已经尴尬得无话可说的Morgause和Arthur只有埋着头狂灌咖啡。

虽然接下来的这个活动Merlin无法"准确地"预知结果，可是光是看到Morgana闪着光亮的眼睛，他就能"精确地"猜到她的想法了。

所以…

5小时后。

"好吧，那么照例分两组，我和Morgause，你和Arthur。"Morgana拍了拍手，"需要我提醒一下你么，Morgause…很棒。"

酒吧里，人头涌动，红色墙面被打上黄色灯光，再加上浓重的烈酒气味，站在墙边的这四个年轻人就特别显眼。

"Arthur，"Merlin眯起眼睛躲到Arthur背后凑上他的耳朵，"你的准头怎么样？"

"…还行吧，我想。"Arthur撅起嘴巴。

"还行是什么意思？我们要不要撤了算了？"

Morgana在对面奸笑。

"当然不，我们都答应她们了。"

"什么叫'我们'？是你答应她们了！"Merlin张大了眼睛。

"我以为你也同意的…"

"Merlin~你们要是现在认输的话，还来得及~"Morgana的笑声快把屋顶掀翻了。

"谁说我们要认输？Arthur以前可是飞镖冠军！"

"是么？那我么就拭目以待了。"Morgana又露出她的女王表情了。

"什么？飞镖冠军…"

"嘘—"Merlin用食指按住了Arthur的嘴巴。

"不介意我们先来吧？老规矩，三局两胜。"

"速战速决。"

Morgana转过身拿起一个飞镖，朝Morgause递过一个眼神之后Morgause就站到了靶子旁边。Morgana扔飞镖的动作潇洒干脆，而每次正中红心，Morgause都会帮她把飞镖从靶上取下来。她的侧脸看起来像是鹰。5个飞镖都正中红心。当然不会出错。

"她很不错。"Arthur笑着在Merlin旁边说道。

"那是，你该看看她把这些换成匕首的样子。"Merlin显得满不在乎。

接下来是Morgause。如果说今天这场赌局Merlin还抱着什么希望的话，那就是Morgause扔飞镖的水准和自己一样糟糕。早说过Merlin是运动天才，再加上傲人的枪法，可是飞镖…只能说实在不是他的强项。

但Morgause的水准是惊人的。事实上她比大多数人都要擅长于这个。三个八环，一个七环，一个九环。

接下来是Arthur。

"不要紧的。"Merlin捂住了头，"我们都是男人，就算脱光了走出去也没什么了不起。"

Arthur抿住嘴唇，苦笑了一下。

第一个飞镖，正中红心。

"不赖。要是我们运气一直这么好…"

第二个飞镖，正中红心。

"…"Merlin闭上了嘴巴。

第三个飞镖，正中红心。

"Wow…"Merlin又把嘴巴张开了。

事实上五个飞镖都正中红心。

Merlin已经说不出话来了。

"我想，今天谁要脱光了出去，还是未知数吧？"Arthur朝Morgana挑了挑眉毛，嘴角勾起的笑容像极了经典故事里骄傲的王子殿下。

"别高兴得太早了，"Morgana的气焰被浇灭了一点，但是她脸上的表情还是显示出她对这个赌局的绝对自信。

"你到底是怎么做到的？！"Merlin终于找回了语言能力般地叫起来。

"我以为你已经知道了…"

"知道什么？"Merlin偏过脑袋。

"我曾经是飞镖冠军…"

Morgana阵线的两名成员没有听到对面组别交谈的内容，她们只能看到Merlin突然笑得很嚣张。

"该你了Merlin，让大家见识一下。"Morgana耸了耸肩膀。

Merlin的笑容突然消失殆尽。"好吧…"他凑上Arthur的肩膀，"我高兴得太早了。"

"你的飞镖到底有多糟糕？"

Merlin抿住了嘴巴。

第一个飞镖，脱靶。

Arthur在旁边挑起了眉毛。

第二个飞镖，仍旧脱靶。

Arthur整个人已经站直了。

正当Merlin要扔出第三个飞镖的时候。

"好了好了，停一下Merlin。"Arthur突然按住了他的手。"打赌归打赌，我可不想真的脱光了走出去。"

"哈哈哈哈哈哈…"对面Morgana女巫般的笑声已经传过来了。

"那怎么办…我一直都这样。"Merlin的嘴唇微微上翘，眼皮耷拉着提不起劲。

"听着，这是有诀窍的。只要掌握了诀窍，没有人会做不好。"Arthur收起下巴，湛蓝的眸子将目光递进Merlin眼里。

"这些话我都听过，我也练过，但是…"Merlin的声音越来越小，语气也是一副完全泄气了的样子。

"嘿，Merlin，看着我。"Arthur握住Merlin的肩膀，低下头来对上他的视线，"那些人都错了。他们对飞镖一窍不通。他们没有资格来教。"

Merlin眨了眨眼睛。

"你现在有我了，一切都不一样了，记住了？"Arthur微笑，"过来。"他拉着Merlin的左手帮他转过身，让他靠近自己怀里。"看的时候要专注，找到你的目标，用心去看，要好好感受它，它就在那儿，而且它会一直在那儿。"他轻轻托起Merlin的右臂，肩膀和手要平行，在一条线上。但是，这里，对，这里，放松。"Arthur在Merlin耳边低语，热气呼到他的侧颊上。"在一个正确的时间点，用身体去感觉到他，你能做到。"

"现在？"Merlin猛地把飞镖掷出去，八环。"Wow…"他自己都难以相信地低呼起来。

Morgana屏住了呼吸。

Merlin的左手手指与Arthur相扣，第二次投掷的时候身体更加契合地与Arthur相接。

九环。

Morgana已经慌了。

"最后一个…"十环，噢，事实上，正中红心。

Arthur已经欢呼起来。

"这不可能…"Morgana的眼睛快要瞪出眼眶了。

Morgause对这个结果似乎有些恐惧。

Merlin回过头，脸上的笑容看起来像个小恶魔。

是的，到了履行赌约的时候了。

"所以，要开始脱了么？Mrs Magic？"Merlin抱起双臂，下巴扬得高高的。

"Merlin，人家是女孩子。"Arthur在后面劝他。

"我相信Higgins小姐不会介意的。你说是吧，Morgana？"Merlin还是没有要退缩的意思。

Morgause倒是把脸都涨红了。

"Merlin."Arthur扬起了语调。

"不脱光也可以，你欠我这一次。"Merlin终于让步了。

Morgana没有回话，肩膀却明显放松下来。

"我想，我们可以进行下一项活动了？"Merlin牵起Arthur的手走向了吧台，留下Morgana和Morgause站在那里看着他们离开的背影。

"这真不可思议。"Morgana突然感叹起来，"我以为世界上没人能让Merlin改变主意。"

"可是我们毕竟是女性…"Morgause望向她。

"以前的Merlin可不管这些。"Morgana笑起来，我想我们可能快要赶上一趟婚礼了。

10/05/2011 06:35

"Merlin，你看到我那条蓝色领带没？"

"最左边的衣柜第三个抽屉。"Merlin打开消毒碗柜，从第一层抽屉底下抽出了另一层装置。事实上，这是个里面放满枪支的加密抽屉。

"呃…找到了。"在两分钟之后满意地听到答复，Merlin也已经关上抽屉，装备好武器。

"亲爱的，我要出门了。"Arthur的声音从背后出现之前Merlin就转过了身一脸微笑地走上前去抱住了他。"我也是。"Arthur给了他一个吻，接着两人出门，各自上车，如果不是车内储物格里还放着下一个目标的相片，Merlin几乎都要以为自己成了一个结了婚的居家男人。

不，他和Arthur还没有结婚。

他们只是同居了。

Arthur正好在宾夕法尼亚开了分公司，Merlin就干脆邀请他住到家里来。

"我觉得最近Nimuel的心情好像不大好。"刚一打开耳机，Morgana的声音就从里面传出来。

"什么叫'心情不好'？"Merlin握着方向盘，无意识地理了理袖口。

"她的表情总是很凝重。"

"你说的好像她有不凝重的时候。"

"这话也对。可是最近…总觉得她像有什么事特别烦心。"

"Wow，要不要我给Morgause打个电话提醒一下她，她的恋人可能有新欢了。"

"Nim？别开玩笑了。就算是我也受不了她。"

"因为你们根本就是一类人。"Merlin挑了挑眉毛，尽管这样也不会让Morgana看见。

后来他们又聊了一些闲话，然后是一如既往的互掐，接着是一整天的工作。还有解决一个在图书馆工作的"特工"，你没有看错。就是这样。

不过Nim的心情确实不太好。她今天竟然走过来给Merlin倒了一杯咖啡。准确来讲是把咖啡从Gwen手里接过来，但是，仍旧很惊悚。

"我觉得Nim最近看起来有点不正常。"Merlin对着听筒抱怨。

"你该看看Lance今天在公司里的样子，我都没见过他那样发脾气。"

"Lance还会发脾气？"Merlin差点笑出来。

"不说那些，下班的时候待在公司里等我一下好么？我来接你。"

"有什么特别的安排么？"

"没有。"

Merlin撅起嘴巴，"还玩神秘？"

"怎么会？你等着我，我已经上车了。"

"好吧。开车小心点。"Merlin笑起来，挂上了电话。

办公室里的人已经走得七七八八，剩下的几个也陆续跟Merlin打了招呼就离开了。只剩下Nimuel办公室里的灯还亮着。Merlin就趁着泡咖啡的空闲往里面瞟了一眼。

Nim正在打电话，但是表情看起来相当急躁。这完全可以称得上是"罕见"的情况了。

"参加那次任务的人的名单我早就报过去了…我知道…我知道。可是他们…也可能是那边出的问题，一直怪我们有什么用？"

Merlin皱起眉头，朝办公室的门靠近了一些，但是Nim的声音很快警觉起来。

"我还有事，不多说了。"她把电话挂上了。"Merlin，进来。"

被发现了？Merlin张大眼睛，但还是端着咖啡杯走进去。Nim抬起眉毛一脸无奈。见Merlin不说话，终于开口："影子。"

"影子…好吧！竟然是影子！"Merlin低声咒骂了一句。

"你都听见些什么了？"

"不多。"Merlin搅了搅咖啡棒。

"那好吧，"Nimuel靠进椅子里，"我们换个问法。你都猜到什么了？"

"组织里有叛徒？"Merlin瘪瘪嘴。

"差不多。"

"还没查出是谁？"

"比较对。"

"谁都有嫌疑？"

"可以这么说。"

"…"

"…"

两个人都不说话了，就这么直直地望着，一个站着，一个坐着。办公室里的空气有些不对劲。这时候Merlin的手机响了。

"呃…我接个电话。"Merlin伸出大拇指向门外指了指，接着压着步子走了出去。

10/22/2011 20:32

"好吧，Arthur，虽然我答应过不会问太多问题，可是，我们来这儿是要干嘛？"

纽约，曼哈顿，帝国大厦楼顶。深蓝色的天空和隐约可见的星辰悬浮头顶，耳边穿插着冷风呼啸而过的声音。穿着黑色正装的Merlin牵着Arthur的手，等待着这个对他微笑的男人说出他们今天见面之后的第一句话。

是的。Merlin Emrys只是来纽约解决一下总部与分部之间的交流问题的。可是同到纽约开会的Arthur把他"绑架"到车上，并且一路"劫持"到了帝国大厦楼顶。

"Merlin Emrys."Arthur牵好他的两只手，叫出了他的全名。这并不常见，所以Merlin睁大眼睛，等待着他的下一句话。"我想我爱上你了。"

12/25/2011 14:22

Merlin的手机上出现了一个空白的拨入来电。

在看了手机屏幕两秒之后他把电话接起来，听筒里传来Nimuel的声音。

"现在，假装你接到了一个随意的电话，不要声张。"

"保险公司？我知道你在说什么，你可以继续了。"Merlin靠进椅子里，眼光在电脑屏幕上划过。

"记得上次说组织里有叛徒的事情么？我们已经查出那人是谁了。组织希望你去解决这件事。"

"我知道你们公司保险种类多，可是我为什么要买呢？"Merlin挑了挑眉毛，更加随意地把双腿抬上了桌面。

"这是组织的决定，高层认为你是值得信任的。"Nimuel的声音很坚决。

"唉…"Merlin长长地呼出一口气，"是不是我不买个保险你就不会闭嘴？"

"不要想着拒绝，这次的任务没有选择的余地。"Nim停顿了一下，"现在你可以到咖啡间里左数第三个柜子拿放在最里面的那包咖啡，里面有你需要的所有信息。"

"好吧好吧…"Merlin从座位上站起来拿起桌上的一个文件夹随手开始翻，一边朝咖啡间走去，"我可以听听其他的产品种类，可是，长话短说好么？"Merlin歪过头把手机夹到耳朵和肩膀之间打开了咖啡间的柜子，最里面的咖啡盒里装着的是厚厚的一沓文件。

"需要的东西可以找Sophia要，她会帮你把物品清单加到其他任务的列表里。我希望在明天中午之前听到结果。"Nim说完之后挂断了电话，Merlin也就顺手把手机塞进荷包，看到被打开的纸袋里露出的第一张照片上美丽的黑发女人。

那是Morgana。

12/25/2011 15:15

Merlin几乎只花了半个小时就把厚厚的一沓资料看完了。

事实上，大部分内容他都很熟悉，而他不熟悉的部分就算是组织也没有掌握多少。

如果不是看了这沓写满了Morgana生平的纸张，Merlin都不知道自己竟然有这么了解她。

但是，任务就是任务，他没有选择的余地。

所以，Merlin为自己制订了一个详细的计划。对手是Morgana，他必须尽自己的全部力量。

12/25/2011 22:47

这是个挺荒凉的社区。

与其说是荒凉，不如说是富人们为了积聚房产而购置房屋的好地点，所以平时也没有什么人真的来住。

但是，Morgana今晚要完成的任务是解决掉住在其中某间房里的男人，所以Merlin决定守在Morgana的出路那里截杀她。

按照她的性格，窗户绝对不是第一选择。事实上Morgana和Merlin一样，在"入室杀人"这项活动中，他们都比较喜欢"门"这个装置。所以Merlin很直接地来到了这栋别墅的后门。

全副武装的Merlin收敛气息，在墙边站定。这是他有史以来把武器带得最多，最全的一次。他还没有看见任何人的身影。可是等待似乎确实太过漫长了一点。照理来讲，他应该早就听到房间里传来类似于定时炸弹或者是军用地雷之类的东西的巨响才对了。可是什么声音都没有，这让Merlin觉得不对劲。

Merlin决定亲自走进房里看看。

他转过身，把手伸向后门的把手。但是强烈的不安让他在打开门之前还做了最后一次检查—一根极细极细的线。虽然不敢相信但是Merlin还是选择了从另一扇紧闭着的窗户进入了屋内。

门后的装置连接着一个小小的黑盒子，Merlin探过眼去望了望，发现是火力强劲的炸弹。

这下事情就奇怪了。

借着多出来一点的好奇心来到前门，前门上也有相同的装置。

是Morgana这次任务的目标发现了她的计划么？所以用炸弹防备着她？但是，毕竟不是职业杀手，万一自己真的无路可退需要离开房子的时候怎么办？Merlin收着下巴做了个鬼脸。

但是子弹出膛的声音把Merlin吓了一跳。他猛地向后跳去，在空中停留的时间让他的眼睛捕捉到了隐没在墙后的熟悉身影。

Morgana？

Merlin几乎要不相信自己的眼睛了。

紧接着追加过来的一条子弹孔回答了Merlin心中的问题。

Morgana的枪法，一向这么令人安心。

"你是不是打错人了？Mrs Magic？您的目标还在房里睡觉！"Merlin叫起来。

"我可没有打错，Mr Magic."Morgana的声音终于传过来。

好吧，现在情况很明了了。

Merlin试着往躲避的柜子外挪动了一些，可是Morgana的枪逼得很紧。"我没想到你会选择用手枪这种东西来对付我。"Merlin喘息着笑起来，"我们都清楚你的枪法是什么样的。"

"时过境迁了。"枪支上膛的声音紧接着传过来。

"好，这可是你先开始的！"Merlin低声咒骂了两句，顺手将腰间的小型爆破弹甩到对面。两秒之后，轰炸的气流和碎片就一起飞到Merlin耳边来。

Morgana震怒了。

于是，在Merlin从柜子后出来转移向下一个据点的时候，Morgana重型机枪的子弹就在身后紧追不舍。几步跨上高柜之后，双手一勾，Merlin直接翻上了二楼。落地，蹲下，并没有完全稳住身形，从腰间抽出的双枪对着Morgana就是一顿猛击。

"Fuck！"Morgana在那边大骂道。

"知道我的厉害…"

话未说完，Morgana从墙后出来的时候肩膀上居然多了一支火箭筒。

"Oh，no…"话音未落Merlin就翻身躲向了楼层的另一个方向。可是，那玩意的活力还是轰烂了半边屋子。

这就是你的不对了Merlin。早该料到她会来这一手。

所以，几次翻身之后，Merlin猛地起身对着Morgana又是一阵扫射。可是，还没有打出关键的那颗子弹，Morgana的飞刀就忽地擦过了Merlin的耳边。

子弹用尽，Merlin咬紧牙关扔下手中的双枪，接下来，是火力更加强劲的武器。Merlin跳下台阶，朝Morgana所在的墙后赶去。两人的距离确实是在不断接近着的，对方的气息越来越明晰地笼罩在彼此周围，Merlin猛地扑过去，Morgana也刚好来得及回头拿枪与他对峙。

"终于见面了。"Merlin歪了歪脑袋。举枪的手臂抬得笔直。

"咱们也没分别多久。"Morgana挑起一根眉毛。

"倒是不知道你现在眼睛越来越差了，要解决的目标没管，只冲着我打。当然，看这房子现在这状况，他的安全状况也是可想而知。"

"我倒不这么觉得。他在我面前站得好好的。"

"那你觉得我们还要寒暄多久？还是说，早搞定早了结？"

"我倒是不介意多聊会儿，不过你也知道，我们俩一直谈不来。"

Merlin和Morgana都闭上了嘴巴，肩膀上紧张起来的肌肉和同时眯起来的眼睛把空气里的寒气变得尖细。

他们都清楚，手指一动，子弹出膛，两人就会从此在世界上消失了。

Merlin撅起嘴巴，Morgana抬起了下巴。

两人的手机突然同时响了起来。

铃…

铃…

铃…

"你不接么？"先开口的是Morgana。

"你介意么？"

"我们还有时间。"

两人都慢慢将手伸向了口袋。

"喂，Gwen？找我有事吗？"Morgana把电话贴到耳边。

Merlin的手机上显示的是Arthur的号码。他有点不想接电话。不知道为什么，就是不想在现在这个时间点，听到Arthur的声音。手机转入了留言模式。

"你说什么？你确定么Gwen？"

Merlin抬起头，望着Morgana的眼神突然好奇起来。

Morgana挂上了电话，一次吸气一次呼气，随后放下了枪。

Merlin挑起眉毛，犹豫了一下还是把枪放下了。

"你的电话说的是什么？"

"呃…"

"我想我们都别再打了。Gwen刚刚打电话来，说组织给我们俩都下了命令。"

Merlin皱起眉头，"他们跟你说我是叛徒？"

"你也一样？"

Merlin突然想到了Arthur刚刚的电话。

"嗨，我是Merlin，猜猜我为什么不能接电话？嘀—Merlin，是我。不好意思今晚还加班了。但是我正在往回走的路上，你到家了么？"Merlin听着Arthur的声音，紧绷的心慢慢松懈下来。"我…我有件事想跟你说，你在家的话，不要睡着了，好么？呃…还有就是…啊！"平淡的语气猛地被惨叫声打断，手机掉落在地上的声音和接下来的一顿挣扎声在电话里不算清楚，但也足以告诉Merlin，Arthur出事了。

"Morgana…"Merlin的声音低沉下去。

Morgana看着Merlin凝重的表情，马上意识到了有什么事不对。"怎么了？"

"我想，你有必要跟Morgause打个电话。"Merlin合上手机，将身上松下来的装备一一整好。

"你是说…是不是Arthur…"她没有说完，慌张地掏手机的动作和接下来惨白的脸色就是一切。

两个修长的身影笔直地站在原地，背对的姿势看起来宛若双生。

"我想，是到了我们合作的时候了。"Morgana说道。

"老规矩？"

"老规矩。"

12/25/2011 12:56

"你确定他们会在这里？"Merlin偏过头看向Morgana。

"当然，我什么时候错过。"

Merlin耸了耸肩。"准备好了？"

两人同时抽出枪，飞奔起来的动作出人意料的一致。

他们冲进的是一座隶属于公司旗下的堡垒，是公司专门关押叛徒或者是需要拷打的目标的地方。不用说，得到消息当然依靠了Morgana的美色和Merlin的恶趣味。只是，那些看守堡垒的"士兵"们可就没这么惬意了。

Avalon上下最强大的两名杀手，要冲进来救他们的爱人，这可不是开玩笑的。

堡垒的工作机制很明确，专门人员看守，指纹、打卡，加上数不胜数的监视摄像头。像他们这样的情况，只有硬闯。

Merlin负责解决门口的守卫，Morgana趁机打开大门。在工作人员反应过来之前冲向第二道关卡，两人都只有刚好扑倒在地上滑进门内。接下来的就是新年焰火般的枪支射击。从四面八方涌过来的敌人把他们团团包围，子弹乱飞，人们应声倒下，但是弹药终究是不够用的。双方激烈的火药之战把空气里弄得硝烟弥漫，轰鸣声快要炸破耳朵。

"我开始想念你的火箭筒了。"

"你的子弹也没了？"

"可想而知。"

"是时候用那个了？"

"同意。"Merlin挑挑眉毛。

两人突然背对背站好，眼中同时放起金芒。

好吧，数据库该更新了么？没错！可不是只有Merlin会魔法哦。Mr&Mrs Magic的名头可不是白来的，两道炫目的金光过后，地面剧烈的晃动破碎了堡垒的墙壁，"士兵"们从坍塌的楼层上稀稀拉拉地掉到地面，Merlin和Morgana也就趁机冲向了地下室。

残余的敌人并不是很多，所以他们也很快就到达了地下室的中心。Arthur和Morgause果然在那里。

双手被吊在头顶上的两人在看到Merlin和Morgana之后显然松了口气。

"Merlin！"Arthur说着，露出了Merlin熟悉的笑容。

"我来帮你。"Merlin想冲过去帮他解绳子，但是Arthur的手已经放下来了。

"猜猜怎么着？我把绳子解开了。"Arthur用力抱住了跑过来的Merlin，把脸埋到他的肩膀里。

Morgana在另一边与Morgause完成了同样的动作。

"好了，我们没有多少时间，现在得出去了。我们的人手还不够…"

"我觉得不用了。"Arthur抬抬眉毛，"事实上，我想我们的人已经包围了这里。"

"你们的人？"Merlin皱起眉头，随之就听到了上面的厮杀声。

"我…我得告诉你一件事Merlin…其实我被抓来之前就想说了…我…我是一名特工…"

"你说什么？"

"CIA…准确来讲…"

"你…从一开始…"

"我是根据命令来接近你的，但是我没想到会跟你变得这么亲密…"

"你从头到尾一直都在骗我？"

"什么？没有！不是，不是那样的Merlin！我爱你，是真的。事实上，除了名字，其他的一切都是真的。"

"开什么玩笑？"

"Arthur Lewis，这是假的。我叫Arthur Pendragon。"

"…"

头顶的战争似乎渐渐收尾了，缴械投降的声音很是令人熟悉。

"所以说，是因为你从Merlin这里偷了情报他们才会觉得内奸在我们当中？"Morgana质问起来。

"什么？当然没有！你难道不知道Merlin有多会藏东西么？"Arthur慌忙辩解道。

"所以你确实尝试过从我这里偷情报？"Merlin的声音阴冷下去。

"没有！好吧…刚开始是想过…但是我不是因为没找到才放弃的…只是…你对这份感情很认真…"

"所以说一直以来都是我自作多情？"Merlin眯起眼睛的样子看起来危险极了。

"那为什么他们会到处找叛徒？"

"我想是因为我一直都没拿到什么情报，CIA最近又把你们的高层逼得太紧…"

门外窸窸窣窣地响起了脚步的走动声，Merlin和Morgana马上警觉起来。他们回过身同时把枪，进来的却是西装革履的银发男人。Merlin 皱了皱眉头，手却突然被身后的人拉住了。刚一转头，就发现Arthur几乎已经贴在了身后。

"Arthur…"

"Myrddin Emrys，"Arthur凝视着Merlin的眼睛，"Would you do me the honor of being my husband？"

"哈？"

"Merlin，你愿意跟我结婚么？"

Merlin长大了眼睛。

"顺带一提，我是Uther Pendragon，Arthur的父亲。如果还有人在意的话。"从门外走进来的银发男人走过来与Merlin握手，"要答应他么？我想我儿子应该挺适合做结婚对象。"

"哈？？？？？？？？？"

THE END.


End file.
